The present invention relates to an improved miniature light set which is combined with a seat to be firmly mounted on a cord, and more particularly relates to a light set having the seat being capable of connecting with a base of the light set by automatic machines.
In prior art systems, various types of miniature light sets have been developed for application to a series-parallel decorative light string. As in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,650 and 4,777,573, lampholders are provided with a snap-on cover at their base end which swings into a closed position and provides a wireway with the rest of the lampholder housing. The two Patents are capable of providing a light set which is firmly combined. But, both of which must be manually assembled to combine the seat with the lampholder. Such increases the cost and is not effective.